my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira (Wii Sports)
"Akira" redirects here. If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Akira (Wii Sports Club). Akira (pronounced uh-KEEH-ruh or ah-KEEH-ruh) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #38 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4,752. Wii Sports His skill level in Tennis is about 480-510, making him semi-decent at the sport. He usually plays with Luca, but sometimes Emily. In Baseball, he is very bad, being one of the first 9 players (the 4th worst player) and has a team of Luca, Emma, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. His skill level is 92-239. Akira '''plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Martin. In Boxing, he is very bad, at around 231-360 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is a Pro and is the last player in the 1300 mark with at least 1391-1395 (the 8th best player). In Table Tennis, he is a high Pro; He is the 3rd best player only behind Lucía and Yoshi, therefore making him the best male in the sport, and has a skill of 1466-1470. In Basketball, '''Akira is also a Pro with a skill of 1181-1185. His team players are Hayley and Jessie. However, he is very bad at Cycling, coming 81st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Akira is a Master Mii. New Wii Sports In New Wii Sports, his levels are the same as in Wii Sports, but in Baseball, he appears on the teams of Fatso, Adam, Miss, Kenny G, and Chicken. Trivia *His Japanese name is the same as his English name. (あきら) *In Baseball, Akira is the 4th worst player. Coincidentally, he is the 4th Mii to come up alphabetically. *Akira and Yoko are the second-best pair in Friend Connection, with 68 points (Good Pals). *Akira appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 14, 15, 18, 19, and 20. **In all the stages he has appeared in, he has only appeared in either green or gold armor *He’s Japanese. **This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *In Baseball, Akira is the 1st player to come after Luca, but in Tennis, Luca is the 1st player to come after Akira. *Akira is the worst Mii in baseball to throw underhanded. *Akira is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Batting, but is right-handed in Baseball Throwing and Table Tennis. *Along with Kentaro, Akira is always seen with one heart in Swordplay Showdown. *He is the best male in Table Tennis. *Akira, along with Eddy, Matt and Víctor, are the only Master Miis in Wii Party with facial hair. *Just like Misaki and James, he is a Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort that CPU Miis appear as opponents, excluding Cycling. **This is the opposite of Sarah and Saburo. *He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *His name comes from the Japanese origin, meaning "bright and intelligent". *Akira plays with Jessie on the sports where Miis get together as teams (Basketball and Baseball). The only sport that doesn't have this happen is Tennis. *He and Martin are the only CPU Miis to have red shades. *He has the same hair color, same eyebrow color, same eye color, and same nose as Akira from Wii Sports Club. Coincidently, their CPU skills are close in the Wii Party series.